Nobody's Fault but Mine
by mimeTEC
Summary: Hyde had just cheated on Jackie with that nurse, and this is a new ending to the way he told her about it. Happy ending!


In the episode 5.23 Nobody's Fault but Mine, Hyde had cheated on Jackie with the nurse and Kelso saw him, from the scene were Hyde tries to tell Jackie and apologize I've taken liberty of making the episode kinder on my Jackie/Hyde centric love. Enjoy! (This transcript brought to you by: Twiz TV)

(Jackie is sitting in the passenger's side talking to Hyde who looks really morose in the driver's side.)  
Jackie: So I was in the den and Michael came over all upset-  
Hyde: (quietly) Jackie-  
Jackie: and Steven I asked him to leave-  
Hyde: (louder but still quiet) Jackie-  
Jackie: and that's when you saw us, but I swear nothing happened!  
Hyde: (more persistent and louder) Jackie, stop talking! Look I know all this now, okay. But before I knew I was at the hotel last night, and I was really mad, there was this nurse…and-  
Jackie: And what?  
(She is giving him a mean look and he looks really sorry)  
Hyde: And I'm really sorry okay. I promise it'll never happen again.

(End Transcript)

Tense silence fills the car.

Jackie looks down, gulping down her fear, "Did…" She raises her head slightly, "Did you sleep with her?" She whispers trying hard not to make a snap judgement, she really wants to accept his apology but she can't if he went all the way with that nurse.

Jackie already can feel her eyes filling with tears, but she needs Hyde to answer her, so she picks her head up to look at him.

Hyde tries to look her in the eyes, but he is just so ashamed that he keeps dodging them.

"You did." Jackie nodded at him trying to grasp the concept of another man cheating on her. "You slept with the nurse." She slid farther down the bench seat towards her window and leaned back. Jackie tried regulating her breathing, in out, in out, so she wouldn't cry.

Hyde moved a few inches towards her, he wanted to make all this go away, but he knew that she wouldn't appreciate if he invaded her space right now. But he had to try and make this right, because he needs her, and he didn't know when that happened.

"Jackie. I…" He started but stopped when she looked at him with cold eyes.

"Why did I get myself into this." Jackie said this more to herself than to Hyde as she moved her hands to hold her face. "You were supposed to be fun for a while then just go away. God! When did it get this far!" She violently picked her head up to look at him and one tear slid down her cheek out of her angry eyes.

"Why!" She pushed his chest hard, "You can't hurt me. I shouldn't love you, you jackass!"

Hyde was shocked, he had expected her to run away so he would have to take the next step in trying to get her back, but here she was confronting him and whatever it was that they had together.

"Do you love me?" Hyde whispered, he had never truly believed her when she had said it other times.

Jackie glared at him for a second, "Do you think I would waste my tears and anger on someone I just liked!" She yelled. Hyde looked in her eyes with a light smile on his lips, he reached up to cup her face in his hand but she pushed him away.

"What is it about me that screams CHEAT ON ME! Everyone cheats on me and leaves me." She said this last part somberly, but resumed the anger, "What have I done, why are you so stupid, why do I still care!" She was completely up against her door now, and rested her forehead on the window.

Hyde didn't know what he should do, he glanced around trying to get inspiration from something, but then he looked at her again and his gut instinct told him to gather her up in his arms and hug her. He slid down the bench so he was closer to her and tried to gently pull her over and on to his lap.

She pushed him and struggled as his arms wrapped around her body, but Hyde didn't give up. Soon she gave up just enough to let him position her so she was cuddled against his chest, with his face in her hair.

This was too much for her, and she couldn't stop from letting all the frustration out, she smacked and punched at his chest and cried intensely.

"You can't get me back, I am not giving in. You need to be hurt, like I'm hurt right now!" Jackie screamed this at him with vigor. She expected a response from Hyde but all he did was hold her to him tighter and sigh.

She let his warmth take her over just a little and tried to pretend like he didn't mean anything to her, like he was just that summer fling, but her anger wouldn't let her give in to him completely. Hyde shifted his head so his face was buried under her hair and against her neck, he sighed again and she felt his chest shake.

Hyde was in control of his emotions for years, but he just couldn't hold back now. The girl he wants is in his arms and she is trying with all her might to get away from him, but he can't just let another person leave him. He knew that Jackie wouldn't let him back into her trust if he didn't show her something other than Zen bullshit, so he gave in to his heavy heart.

Jackie let him nuzzle against her neck for a second before she felt something-chilly run down her collarbone, she pushed herself away from him enough to look at his face. She was shocked at what she saw, Hyde's nose was pink and slow tears rolled out of his blue eyes, and he didn't make a move to wipe them away. He rose his eyes to look into her's and continued to cry silently.

"Jackie." He sniffed but with a strength of truth in his words, "I don't know when, but I fell in love with you too." Although this came out very soft and he looked away from her right after he said it, Jackie believed him.

She was startled at his show of emotions, and figured that if he would show this weaker side of himself to her, than he must be telling the truth. Suddenly she was overcome with the urge to hold him and kiss him, so she grabbed at him and pushed her body forcefully to cover his.

Hyde pulled at her also, so that they were in a comforting bear hug, where they stayed for a second before she shifted away so her face could be level with his.

They both saw deep in to each other's tear stained eyes, and slowly she closed hers and lightly placed her lips on his. He responded by over lapping his arms against her and slightly picking her up to make sure the kiss would last longer.

Neither of them pulled away but soon the kiss ended as she snuggled her face over his shoulder. His lips kissed her cheek lightly and then moved to her ear,

"I'm sorry." he whispered in the most delicate voice, even though he was right next to her ear she had barely heard it. She pulled away playfully.

"You better be. Because next time I might not want you as much!"

"There won't be a next time!" He grabbed her back to him and shifted her so that they were lying down on the bench seat with him on top, "because I need you all the time." she smiled softly at him and with that he kissed her passionately until she gave her lips up to him completely.

end.


End file.
